poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Catgut's Panda Problem
Catgut's Panda Problem is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Catgut, Cooler and their families win a trip to Shanghai and encounter a poacher hunting pandas. Plot Part One (Outside the Pound building, Cooler picks up the mail from the mailbox, which is a few boxes and plenty of letters.) Cooler: Mail's here, dudes and dudettes. (The entire gang gathers to where Cooler is.) Cooler: There are a few boxes that could gather your attention. (Cooler gives Gordon a box.) Cooler: There's one for Gordon. Gordon: Ah! My monthly comics! Cooler: One's for Nose Marie. Nose Marie: My winter attire! Cooler: One for Iggy. Igor: My joke book! Cooler: One for Tony. Tony: Ooh! My new slippers! Cooler: Now, the letters. (Cooler gives some to the heroes, as Catgut appears.) Catgut: (Yawns.) What's today's mail report? Cooler: Oh! Catgut. There's a letter for you. Catgut: Ah. (opens his letter.) Congratulations, Tao "Catgut" Corleone. You and your biological family, along with your friend and your friend's family have been randomly selected for a ten day stay to Shanghai, China. Included in the letter is a plane ticket to Shanghai. Lee: Cool! Too bad July isn't in our family... Catgut: Tai Bo and Sen Sen will come, too. Right? Tai Bo: (to Lee) I don't mind being your chaperone for you.... pop. (Lee and Catgut look at Tai Bo with an uncomfortable look on their faces.) Lee: Tai Bo.... why did you call me "Pop"? Tai Bo: (Smiling) I was just messing with you, Lee. Catgut Jr.: He he he he he. Pop? Sen Sen: (to Catgut Jr.) Well, Technically, Tai Bo is Lee's descendant. Me? I'm your descendant. I might call you father, but that sounds too creepy. Cooler: Say, Catgut, I can bring my family with me to come with you if you want. After all, the letter says that a friend and friend's family can come too and Tony counts because he's my pups' godfather. Bartrand: Hmm... China. I heard the Dim Sum is excellent. Right, Cooler? Catgut: Hmm.... (Reads the letter) It doesn't apply to godfathers. but owners count, meaning Holly's in the running. Tony: Actually, Catgut, I'm also Sen Sen's owner. Holly: I would love to go, but I am not sure who's going to take care of the pound while I'm going. Vigor: Good point. But Tone, try to keep your anger in check. Tony: Don't worry, Viggy. I will. Sadly, Gamma won't come. Vigor: Tone's right. Gamma is a cyborg and he won't even get through the Metal Detector test, and he'll be put in jail, the second you try. Gamma: Meh. I'm not interested in going anyway. Besides, I still have my aircraft. Vigor and Tony: Oh. (Later, Catgut, Cooler and their families and owners are inside the airplane.) Pilot: Thank you for boarding Flying Owl Airlines, where you sleep while we fly like owls. We will be arriving at Shanghai, China at 7 AM. Thank you and enjoy your flight and nap. if any... Cooler: Hmm. Nightly aircraft. kinda dangerous. Nose Marie: Yes, but We'd be more rested, and the plane has auto-pilot. (Tony is sleeping next to Cooler and Nose Marie.) Catgut: Shanghai. I just can't wait, Michelle. Michelle: Me neither. Ling: Father, Are we really going to some art museums? Catgut: We have Ten days, so We have more than enough time to see all the museums of Shanghai, Ling. Sakura/Ling: (Quietly) Yay! Sakura: Soon, I'll be sure to give Our kind the culture of Flute music. (Michelle purrs as She wraps Her arms around Catgut. Catgut sighs.) Cooler: You're excited about going to Shanghai, eh? Catgut: Yes. But, still... (Flashback to Catgut, Michelle and Cooler packing up.) Cooler: Catgut? Igor's telling you that Shanghai, like most places, has dangers. Catgut: Ah, what does he know? He probably watched too many cartoons, just like Whopper. Besides, Cooler, what's so dangerous about Shanghai? Cooler: Well, in the event you eat Chinese food, make sure you don't have too much MSG in your system could arrest your cardiac. Catgut: Arrest my cardiac? What do you... Oh. Cooler: Yeperoonie. Catgut: Thanks for the warning, Cooler. Cooler: You should thank Iggy. Not Me. Catgut: Noted. Going to China... Where We'll have a Ten-Day Adventure. Right, Michelle? Michelle: Certainly, Tao honey. Imagine the adventures We'll have. Catgut: Yes. Riding a Double-Decker Bus, Going to Shanghai Zoo to see over 600 types of wild animals, a lesson in Tai Chi, Chinese Cooking Classes in French Concession. Michelle: Somehow, Our adventure in Shanghai just got better now that you mentioned it. Catgut: Yeah. I... Guess. (Flashback ends.) Michelle: Catgut, Once We get to Shanghai, We and Our kittens will have a lot of fun. and... much more. (Michelle falls asleep as She places Her paw on Catgut's Paw.) Catgut: Looks like Tony wasn't the only sleepy passenger. but... (places His paw on Michelle's shoulder.) Good Night, Michelle. (Then, the scene changes to a phone booth in a bad neighborhood, as a man's lower head is seen calling to a phone.) Man: Yes. That's right. before tomorrow is done, you'll have more than enough helpers to help you get your pandas. (A Dragon Li Kitten from behind a trash can overhears everything.) Man in Phone: Very good. then start the plan with placing armbands on as many cats as you can. Oh, and don't forget a couple of dogs and a human. Man: Yes sir. I, Cornwalles Q. Catcher, will not fail you, sir. Huh? (Sees the Dragon Li Kitten.) Now, I must start my assignment. (The man hangs up and leaves to deal with the Dragon Li Kitten.) I can't have any witnesses. Now... (pulls out something as the scene ripples away to the Airplane still in the sky.) (Back at the airplane, Puppy Power twinkles over Sen Sen.) Cooler: What is it, Sen Sen? Tai Bo: Yeah, is there something wrong, Sempai? Sen Sen: I don't know.... but I have an ominous feeling we're in danger. It's as if something evil is going to happen to us in Shanghai. I just hope we can stop it, whatever that is.... Tai Bo: We'll be ready, Right? Cooler: Right. Tai Bo: Good. I knew you would say that, Cooler. (Later, the plane lands as it slow down.) Pilot: We have arrived at Shanghai Airport. The time is 6:58 am. Thank you for boarding our flight. Catgut: (Yawns) We're here. (Shakes Michelle softly) Michelle? Kids? Guys? We're here. (Everyone else wakes up.) Tai Bo: Hya? We're here already? Cooler: (Stretching) We must be, Tai Bo. Michelle: Well, in any case, We're here. (The Gang get off the plane.) Catgut: And so starts our Shanghai adventure. Cooler: Yep. but We need a translator to get through. Michelle: Not to worry, I understand plenty of Chinese. (holds Catgut's Paw.) of course, If We miss Our plane ride home, We'll be in China maybe for the rest of Our lives. (Snuggles very close to Catgut as He blushes in embarrassment.) Sakura: In any case, We'd better start. (picks up the suitcase, as Catcher grabs a similar suitcase.) Catcher: He he he he. (Thinking) Once I give this to the boss, It's the good life from now on. (We zoom in to a High-rise Restarant, and in the fourth floor, We see Catcher with a suitcase while talking with a man. Standing with the other man are two of his bodyguards and a Pekanese Dog.) Man: Well! You sure took Your sweet time getting back, Catcher. Catcher: Sorry, Rong. It's been a busy day. (give Rong the suitcase) Freshly stolen from the China Museum of Arts. (the Dragon Li Kitten appears with a weird-looking armband on Her arm.) and a Playmate for Your little friend. Rong: Yes. Jin will be happy, right? (Jin, a Siamese-Korn Ja Kitten climbs on to Rong's shoulder.) So long as this flute will help get Me some pandas for My Zoo in Hawaii. (Rong opens the suitcase, and sees a wood flute painted brown.) Wha-- Mahogany? The Flute I wanted was to be made out of Bamboo. Bam-boo! Are you color-blind?! Catcher: (Nervously) Well, You could have been more specific. Rong: I'm not happy, Corny. and When I'm not happy... (The Dragon Li Kitten and Jin menacingly approach Catcher with Their Claws as if they were demented. The bodyguards smirk as they too approach Catcher while reaching into their pockets.) Catcher: No. Please, No! (Cries.) Rong: Consider this a sample of what to expect. (In a hotel, The Corleone Family unpack their luggage, and when Ling opens the suitcase, He sees a Bamboo flute.) Ling: Wha--? I don't remember My flute becoming green and with a hard grass theme. but I think I should report it to the lost and found. Catgut: Come on, Ling! (grabs Ling's shoulder) let's enjoy Shanghai to Our hearts' content. Ling: Well, I guess I can enjoy the culture. (At a Street in China, outside the restaurant, the Gang is starving.) Cooler: Is anybody hungry? (Suddenly, Catcher's scream can be heard.) Tony: (holding onto Cooler) Hungry for food or hungry for a horror movie?! Sen Sen: (Sigh.) I knew this would happen. (A waiter from the restaurant next door enters.) Waiter: I overheard you say that you're hungry. Am I correct? Tai Bo: Well... Waiter: Please do come in. (The waiter goes back inside his restaurant.) Cooler: Well? Catgut: Well, Let's go. Sen Sen: Be on your toes. Part Two (Inside the restaurant, Cooler and the others are escorted to a table. Tai Bo rests his feet on the table.) Michelle: Catgut, Cooler, this restaurant is one of the most famous for the variety of foods, and is one of the few restaurants to have meals for vegetarians. Catgut: Nice. What will you guys have? Tony: I wonder if they have lima bean soup here? Sen Sen: Let me see. There's Won Ton, hot and sour soup, but no lima bean soup. Tony: (Depressed) Oh.... Chef: Sorry. Things weren't going well since the lack of pandas these days. some of them were actually grizzly bears painted like pandas, just so someone would pull a fast one on us. Cooler: Wait. I thought grizzly bears only live in the USA. Chef: Yes, but someone was crazy enough to bring one here and try to fool us. Tai Bo: Hyah?! Surely, you must be joking. (The Chef shakes his head.) Chef: Sometimes reality is stranger than fiction. This is one of those times. Someone stole the Bamboo Flute, which is said to control the minds of pandas Catgut: Something must be done about this. Chef: You're right. But, if you're a cat, be careful. Someone is kidnapping cats, so be extremely careful. Not only that, but there's also a kidnapping that happened to stray kitten. A witness saw everything, but he didn't get a good look at the culprit. Now, this person, as far as I know, is assign to kidnap four cats, two dogs and one person. Michelle: Well, if that's the case... Mr. Lao is there a costume shop nearby? Lao: No, Sorry. But, It's best if all of you get out of Shanghai as soon as possible. Catgut: While someone continues to kidnap Cats? Never. If We don't do something... Tony: We can't just let those cats suffer. Cooler: Catgut's right. We faced dangers in the past. and a kidnapping plot We can't ignore. Let's go! (the others leave.) and something for You. (gives Lao $200.) Lao: Wait! the cost is $117! what about Your change? Cooler: (leaves the restaurant.) Keep it! Lao: Oh. Good luck, then. You'll need it. (Outside the restaurant....) Tai Bo: Hyah! I wish he didn't say that. Catgut: What do you mean? Tai Bo: Because like Sen Sen said, something ominous is gonna happen. Cooler: Don't worry, Tai Bo. Everything's gonna be alright. (As the sun was going down, a Shady Character is drinking a can of soda, but hides inside a trash can when Catgut and the others walk on.) Catgut: Unbelievable. someone is kidnapping cats, and without a second thought! Tony: I know! We should tell this to the cops! Sen Sen: I doubt the police will believe us. Shady Man: Ah. (calls on His cell phone.) Boss, there's a slew of cats along with some dogs. They're on Their way to Shaved Tongue Street, and a few people with them. Rong's Voice: Good. I'll have Catcher aid You in capturing the cats. Shady Man: Ok. (Inside the Building, The Dragon Li Kitten, Jin and Rong's bodyguards were ready to pummel Catcher.) Rong: Ok, you four, lay off. Catcher, You'll get a second chance. There's a group of cats, dogs, and a boy heading for Shaved Tongue Street. You'll capture the cats, but the Dogs? but hold them prisoner. And as for their owner, make sure you get him too. Catcher: I won't disappoint You again. Rong: I hope so, for your sake. (Five Minutes later, the Shady Man is waiting while Chewing a piece of gum as Cooler and Catgut's Group walk on.) Catgut: Seriously, guys. Something must be done about this. Tony, Cooler and Tai Bo: Yeah! (then, the shady man spits out the gum wad and throws it at where Tai Bo would walk on.) Tai Bo: Kya? (tries to move His foot.) Ora! I can't get it off. Anyone? some get that gum off my foot! I'm stuck! Kya! Cooler: Did you hear something? (A Big Limo parks next to The Gang as Catcher, along with the Dragon Li Kitten and Jin) Catcher: I have nothing against you, dogs and your owner as well. but as for Your Feline Friends... (He captures Catgut's family and Tony in a bag.) Cooler: Hey, you! Nose Marie: If You think-- Wha? Tony: (Muffled) Cooler! Help! (The Dragon Li Kitten and Jin Hiss as They show their claws at Cooler and Nose Marie as Catcher captures the Dog family in another bag. Back at the previous street, Tai Bo is still stuck to the bubble gum on the street.) Tai Bo: Hyah! Cooler! Catgut! I need someone who can remove Bubble Gum! Anyone? (Worried) Kya?! (The Scene changes to the Interior of Rong's Restaurant as Cooler's Family is bound and Gagged and Catgut's Family is threatened with claws from the cats with armbands and Tony is threatened by a bodyguard who appears to carry something under his coat.) Rong: Ah. Two Cats, over 10 kittens, and one human. of course it would be more enjoyable if I had the darn Bamboo Flute. Catgut: You can't hold us prisoner! Michelle: If You so much as harm one hair on Our Kittens...! Rong: You would do what? Tony: You will answer to Tai Bo, you scum! Rong's Bodyguard: I hate to break this to you, shorty, but let's just say that Tai Bo is in a sticky situation. He can't help you, nor anyone else, for that matter. Cooler: You'll never get away with this! Rong: Oh, I can and I will. Now, where's the Bamboo flute? Rong's Bodyguard: You got a mahogany flute, not a bamboo flute. Ling: Bamboo Flute...? (Flashback to the Baggage claim, with Ling grabbing the wrong suitcase.) I get it. Rong: Argh. If you want something done right, do it yourself. I'm going to find that flute. Put that young man and those dogs in the cage. as for the Cats, Muo? Jin? (Turns to Jin and the Dragon Li Kitten.) watch over the Cats as one of My assistants makes armbands for Our new recruits. (To his bodyguard) And if they escape, I'll have your job and your head! Michelle: Recruits...? (Rong leaves.) Rong's Bodyguard: If any of you move, you will be very sorry. Now, if you excuse, I'll be using the little boy's room, then I'll care of you. (The bodyguard leaves.) Tony: Cooler? Catgut? What are we going to do?! Cooler: Well, all we could do is hope Tai Bo comes or Catgut's Clan will be recruited against their will. Ling: Hmm.... Wait a.... (Ling pulls out something from his shirt, making Muo and Jin react with their claws, but retract them when they see a shamisen.) Muo: Oh. He's only going to play a song, entertain us, musician. Ling: Sakura, sing alongside me. (quietly) in the meantime, we must remove their armbands, somehow. Sakura: What? Why? Ling: No time to explain. (Ling quickly plays his shamisen to distract Muo and Jin, making the Two Kittens become smitten with Ling and Sakura, while Cooler and Catgut hop toward the two cats and remove their armbands successfully while they're distracted.) Sakura: Alright, Daddy! Ling: Got him, Cooler! Tony: Good thinking, Ling! Muo: Wha, what the heck happened? Jin: I have no idea. Last thing I knew, I was sleeping on a trash can lid, and now, I'm in this fancy-schmancy place. (Catgut nibbles on the rope to get himself, Cooler and Tony free.) Muo: Wait, I remember something before I was forced to wear that armband, That bad man is hoarding Dozens of Pandas and Cat's in His underground basement. Catgut: That scoundrel! Tony, Cooler, free the other cats and pandas, then get out of here and find Tai Bo. I'll deal with Rong and the panda predicament. (Catgut sucessfully chews through the rope.) Catgut: All right. Everyone else, get out of here, but don't let the bodyguards see you. Cooler: Gotcha, Catgut. Tony: And Catgut? Catgut: Yes? Tony: If Cooler and I don't come back, tell Elaine to take good care of the PoundRaizers. Catgut: Gotcha. (Tony and Cooler leave.) Catgut: And now, to make my move before Rong gets away. (Later, Cooler and Tony help Tai Bo get out of the gum.) Tai Bo: Hyah! Thanks, guys! Cooler: Anytime, Tai Bo. Tai Bo: That will be the last time I chew bubble gum. Kya! Tony: I agree. Tai Bo: Hyah? Where's Catgut? Cooler: He's taking care of the panda problem back at Rong's hideout. Sen Sen: I better go and help him. Cooler: That may not be the greatest idea. Tony: Yeah. Besides, Catgut can take of himself. Sen Sen: Hmmm.... I don't know about that. Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Tai Bo Category:Fan made episodes starring Sen Sen